1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses supporting and playing instruments and more particularly pertains to a new instrument support and play apparatus for allowing the user to play more than one instrument with one""s foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apparatuses supporting and playing instruments is known in the prior art. More specifically, apparatuses supporting and playing instruments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,710; U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,515; U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,464; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,078; U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,688; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,401.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new instrument support and play apparatus. The prior art describes inventions having base members, a pedal member, and an instrument striking member for effecting sound from the instrument.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new instrument support and play apparatus which has many of the advantages of the apparatuses supporting and playing instruments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new instrument support and play apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art apparatuses supporting and playing instruments, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a base assembly including a base member being adapted to rest upon a surface, and also including an elongate tubular member being mounted upon and extending upwardly from the base member and being adapted to support a first cymbal upon a top thereof; and also includes an instrument support assembly being adjustably mounted to the elongate tubular member for supporting a musical instrument such as a tambourine; and further includes a first instrument striking assembly including a rod being movably disposed in the elongate tubular member and being adapted to support a second cymbal at a top end thereof; and also includes a second instrument striking assembly being supported by the base member and being adapted to support the musical instrument. None of the prior art describes inventions being capable of playing two instruments from the same apparatus.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the instrument support and play apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new instrument support and play apparatus which has many of the advantages of the apparatuses supporting and playing instruments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new instrument support and play apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art, apparatuses supporting and playing instruments, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new instrument support and play apparatus for allowing the user to play more than one instrument with one""s foot.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new instrument support and play apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new instrument support and play apparatus that eliminates the user having to add additional equipment or to switch equipment around to accommodate the various instruments.